Chemical spills are often extremely dangerous. The present invention features a spill-stopping device for chemical drums to help prevent chemical spills, for example when using a lance-type filling machine for chemical drums.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.